Simple Things
by wowitsrei
Summary: Why is this more difficult than fighting level four akuma or a Noah one on one? I am not sure what you call it, but I think I have been infected with this illness. Allen and Kanda. Read and Review, please. Rated for Kanda's mouth,


Hello. I am your host for tonight's read, my name is Rei and I will accompany you on your journey into Allen Walker's mind. I am not a mind reader. All these things could be made up, but for sure I do not own anything relating to -man, only the imagination I create. So if there are any questions or suggestions --oh that rhymed-- please leave me a comment and I will see to it.

Honestly, I am not sure if I will continue the story, it was just a rush of the moment. The writing magic flowing through my veins. Perhaps you, readers, can bribe me with comments? If you intend to flame, then why are you here wasting your time? The show must go one folks, remember to reserve your questions and comments until the end! I apologize for the horrid swearing from a certain person. But don't worry he is in a glass, he cannot harm you!

The Italics are pretty much flash backs. Simple Things, you know?

Welcome to the simple things.

* * *

T**he Simple Things**

Is it always the little things that catch attention? The simple gesture of friendship draws a person in deep. Pulled in so deep that it is nearly impossible to just walk out of; that's how I feel. Is it the cause of infatuation? A spark we humans defined as love? It maybe something has simple has opening a door, picking up a fallen object or even a 'hello.' It is suppose to be a love-hate feeling, but I am not sure how to describe it anymore. I have not consoled anyone about this, not a soul. It should just remain an empty monologue. Like a written letter, an apology, or just something that would keep my brain from exploding into mush from this. Why is this more difficult than fighting level four akuma or a Noah one on one? I am not sure what you call it, but I think I have been infected with this illness. But as much as you say, 'don't give up! Nothing is impossible!' Oh yes there is, considering who the person is. This Japanese man with long black hair has gotten a hold of me, how do I get out? Somewhat like the man eating flower we found at Krory's castle, but love doesn't help, it makes things much, much more complex. Why does it have to be the 'simple' kind gesture? Why couldn't it stay as the frienemy relationship? For sure, the ship has tipped over to one side. My side was sinking. My world drew circles and end up where I started; I was in denial for a long, long time. Actually, I am still in denial, no matter what I just said in the past few minutes. How did this start out? It started out like any other simple thing should.

_"Why do you insist on saving them, when you can't even fucking save yourself?" My eye sight was regained, a blurred silhouette in front of me, but I knew exactly who it was. "Damn you, stand up Moyashi! I am not going to die for you." Of course I won't die, and you won't either. Don't mind me; I was just taking a little break. Kanda spun around to glare me down, threatening me. Kanda's hair tie was lost in the battlefield, his hair was free flowing in the bitter wind, and there he stood with his hand extended out to me. _

_"Thank you, Kanda." I took his hand. _

_"Shut up and fight." Right. _

Maybe it was not that simple of a situation. But consider where I live and what I do, dying is down the street from torture town. That isn't really the point of this conversation. The point wasn't that he saved my life; he has done that too many times for me to consider it an act of kindness. Just an impulse of an impatient samurai, it happens. He has saved finders without a conscious as well. It was the sole fact that he offered his hand to me. The hand that he always refuses no matter how many times I request a 'peace offering.'

After we arrived back in headquarters my thoughts swirled around one person, Kanda Yuu. Embarrassing to admit, considering we yap at each other every chance we were given. Lenalee comments on how he is only individual I curse and retort at with my own will. Really now? I never realized it. Oh, this feeling, it is impractical. How much he loathes me, and how much I announced that I despised him, this was all wrong. Wrong in many levels even I cannot even comprehend. I almost babbled this drama situation to Lavi the other day,

_"Shove it Baka Usagi, tell someone who gives a shit," Just behind the few inches of black, cherry wood door, there was a quarrel going on. The mumbles of disgust from an antisocial flower and sweet muttering from a hyper rabbit, I feel nervous. I swung the door open anyway, but I misjudge my strength and snap the door right off its hinge. Oh fuck. _

_Lavi whistled, "Ooh, who got your underpants in a knot, Allen?" Kanda took his chance to flee. Lavi poked me on the head several times, "Black Order to Allen. Black Order to Allen. Are you alive?"_

_Unconsciously, I broke myself into a smile and a repetitive line flew, "I am sorry!" _

_ "Yuu-chan fled really fast and now Allen is brain dead. Did something happen on your mission, again? Did he traumatize you with his sword?" I had a lopsided smile, "Well, whatever, I know one of you would spill the beans." Lavi proceeded to grab my wrist and drag me off. He must be worried that I was dying because my lack of speech. "You know, Yuu-chan has been really eerily civil since your guys' mission last week."_

If I had said anything back then, Lavi would be more suspicious than he was already. He is a lot smarter than he acts, you know? If you want to talk about first impressions, Lavi was a creepy, genius, stalker person when we were first introduced. In a matter of days, he poured corruption into my innocent mind. Funny, now that I think long and hard about it, he taught me a lot about Kanda.

For example, Kanda loves soba. Eye-patch-man said it was equivalent to my habit of loving every food. I have never really tried soba before so I cannot judge Kanda's taste. At the time when Master and I were in Japan, I was too busy fleeing from the Yukaza. Enough about that, I also learned Kanda's first given name, Yuu. But I would have preferred that he didn't try to stab me in the eye when I even mentioned it. It wasn't my fault, Lavi did it!

Then there are nicknames. "_Moyashi, that's what Yuu-chan calls you right? Wow, he has never given such a cute name before!"_ I don't know what to think, I rather him call me Allen. That is my name. But, apparently my nickname is something Kanda Yuu doesn't create often, it is too cute. Maybe he prefers me? Ugh, my head hurts.

I don't know what happened but I am in the outskirts of the Order. I never realized how empty it was outside, where the plants grow unharmed, where life is filled without worry. It was the most peaceful thing I have experienced this week. I kneel down near a small body of water. In the middle of it floating –still a distance away—with lily pads, I saw it a beautiful thing, a lotus flower. Then, I gave myself a mission. I will have a civil conversation with this man.

Infatuations make you do the most stupid things. I am in the middle of the mess hall, at the same table as Kanda. Of course I am keeping my distance, He is on one end of the table, and I am on the other end. But the whispers were multiplied. We were a few feet from each other, yet we were not fighting. I devoured my food, trying not to steal a glance from the only other person on the table. I have made progress today. Then again, when you think you have made progress, you take a step backwards.

Kanda abruptly stood up from his seat, and left his soba unfinished. Could someone just shoot me now? Please? The murmurs exploded after Kanda had left. I played along and finished my meal like it was something normal.

I felt a hand tousle my old-man, snow hair, "Sup, Allen. When did you start sitting at Yuu's Table?" Of course he notices. But I stuff myself with food and gave a muffled answer. "Sure, sure. You know something? In two days, Kanda and I are off on a mission it is suppose to be a week long."

I stopped eating. Why didn't I hear about this? 'Wah?' I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, maybe that is why Yuu has been all grouchy." He babbled his nothings after. The mission was to retrieve not one but two innocence. One that gives flight and the other is unknown. Komui believes that it is dangerous enough to get a bigger party of exorcists killed. Lavi excused himself to start packing, leaving me to a seemly empty mess hall. I wished him a safe return; he told me he'd bring me back a souvenir.

Kanda always comes home uninjured, which shouldn't be a mystery anymore. The lotus flower keeps him alive. That's all I know, and I believe more three petals have withered from its roots. I frowned. It wasn't like my case. I would come back to the order hurt in every way possible and he would eventually pass by at some point to ask a question. 'What the hell did you do this time?' Of course unless he is the one that was with me on the mission, then, he would just scold me until I passed out on the train.

Once high on Komui's potion, Kanda had come to my hospital bed and ruffled my hair. He asked _How the hell do you get yourself into these situations?_ We had a talk actually, but he was high on potion so I don't count on him remembering anything.

I think I should attempt to talk to Kanda, what about you? I mean, he will be leaving soon right? I retrace his steps down a few halls and up some stairs. I stare at a familiar door. Honestly, if you go down two floors, it would be my room. And the first few weeks in the order, I would find myself at this door. Facing one seriously pissed samurai.

_ "What the fuck are you doing here?" I turned to see Kanda almost pinning me to the wooden door. I told him that I was going to my room. Kanda doesn't look too chippy. The temperature drops several hundred degrees "You are in the wrong floor, Moyashi This is my room." He stepped closer to me and turned the knob. Since I was leaning against it, I fell backwards into the room. _

_Shit, this wasn't my room after all. "Uhm Kanda…" I shifted my eyes back and forth._

_"You are fucking lost aren't you?" Kanda has a potty mouth. But I nod anyway. He tells me to get up, closes his door and proceeded to tell me to follow him. He led me back to my room. And warned me the next time he found me at his door step, he wouldn't be nice. _

_"How did you know where my room was?"_

_"Usagi and I walk this way all the damn time" Oh. After that I didn't bother Kanda too much. Actually, no. I got lost at least seven times after that. Kanda never really did much other than whacking my in the head with mugen. It hurt. I think I had gotten a concussion once._

But now, I am here again. But I am not lost this time. But I get the feeling the samurai would still be pissed.

* * *


End file.
